


(Hurt me) Because you love me

by sleeping_little_fox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens), heaven and hell made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping_little_fox/pseuds/sleeping_little_fox
Summary: Heaven and hell figured out Aziraphale and Crowley had switched appearances when facing their death. To punish them, they want to destroy their relationship by forcing Crowley to hurt his angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	(Hurt me) Because you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale love each other and agree on the roleplay. Only Aziraphale's acting is so good, Crowley is scared he hurt his angel for real. 
> 
> Please read the tags. Explicit description of non-con. 
> 
> No beta-read. Sorry for the mistakes.

They walked through a park, angel and demon, friends for thousands of years. They managed to stop Armageddon and save each other's lives, which united them even more.

“Isn’t the day just beautiful?” Aziraphale gushed with calm happiness that seemed to be filling his whole life.

“It is, indeed,” Crowley nodded and he meant it. It was late spring and even though mornings were still quite chilly when the sun showed like today, it brought a promise of warmth.

“We could have a lun-” Azifal started to say but was abruptly interrupted by a delivery man who jogged to the two of them. It was the same one that delivered relics of four horsemen. He stopped and bend slightly forward, trying to catch his breath.

“For you,” he said, handed a letter to each of them and ran away not wanting any signature or confirmation of delivery.

The two friends looked at each other and then on the envelopes labelled with their names.

“It’s Agness’s handwriting,” Crowley said as he opened the letter.

_To make what’s coming easier, be honest now. NOW!_

He looked up, just to see Aziraphale has finished reading his letter. He peeked into it and sure enough, the message was the same.

He gulped and met Aziraphale’s eyes. They were concerned and taken aback, but after a few seconds, they turned into polite determination.

“Well then,” the angel took a deep breath. “She had some good tips in the past.”

“Do you know what she meant?” Crowley asked carefully.

“Yes, I have a very strong suspicion. You?”

“Me too. Wanna start?”

Aziraphale quickly checked no-one was listening and smiled.

“I as well might. God knows I have been waiting for too long.” He took another deep breath and his look intensified, his face serious now. “Crowley, you are the dearest person to me in the whole existence. You make my life enjoyable and I feel blessed for every day I can live knowing you are around. I could live an eternity happily if you were part of my life and I wouldn’t care for it if you weren’t. You remind me life is an adventure and it's worth taking risks for what you love."

He cast his eyes down, cheeks pink with embarrassment, but quickly looked back.

Crowley was certain the angel could see all his emotions in plain sight and hadn’t even tried to hide them.

Be honest…

“Aziraphale, to me, you are the dearest person in the whole existence. You showed me light, you showed me how beautiful life can be. You taught me kindness is a strength. You make me a better version of myself by displaying the infinite love you have for the world, like everything matters, like everything deserves the attention and care. To me, life matters because you are here and I feel blessed and obligated to protect that pure heart of yours.”

Aziraphale blinked. There were tears in his eyes and even Crowley could feel the tell telling sting in his own.

“My dea-” Aziraphale started to say only to be interrupted by shouting.

“Now! Get them, now!”

Before Crowley knew what was happening, he was on the ground, face in the dirt with strong bodies restraining him, dragging him somewhere.

When they finally released him, he straightened up and looked around, lifting his eyebrows. There were multiple beings from both sides. Otherwise, the room was mostly empty, cast in shadows, not light not dark. There was a circle with hellfire on one side and bath full of water on the other side.

He would bet his Bentley it wasn’t standard water.

Next to him stood Aziraphale, looking little dishevelled but otherwise ok. He also seemed to recognize the place.

“Purgatory? Really?”

“Well, it’s the middle ground, isn’t it,” Michael said. “Also you can’t just pop out of here, which is convenient.”

“We have figured out your little stunt,” the Hastur said. “Very clever to switch appearances, had us wondering for some time.”

“So now you decided to get rid of both of us at the same time just to be sure?” Crowley asked mockingly.

He could understand the letter from Agness now. He could understand how excruciating the thought of dying would be without telling Aziraphale how he felt. The angel looked at him with sad eyes, a gentle smile on his lips, apparently thinking the same.

“Oh, not at all,” Gabriel said, surprising them both. “We figured the death wouldn’t be a proper punishment for your traitorous behaviour.”

“No, no, no. Don’t make me take Bentley into automatic car wash! Because that would be just cruel,” Crowley whined.

Michael smiled the way angel shouldn’t be able to, cold, calculating, scary.

“No, Crowley. We decided you take Aziraphale’s innocence.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes.

“Take his innocence how?”

“The old way,” Belzebub said, sneering and chowing one fly that ended up in his mouth.

“What? You can’t possibly mean...” the angel in question said his in high pitched voice.

“You want me to rape him?” Crowley asked, chill running through him. He managed not to show any emotions on his face even though the words tasted rotten in his mouth.

Next to him Aziraphale gasped and paled significantly, eyes jumping from Crowley to Michael to Belzebub and back.

Crowley gritted his teeth. They wanted to separate them. They wanted to force Crowley hurt his angel so much they would never be able to cooperate again, to be friends again. Now Agnesse’s letter made even more chilling sense. Had he not know how Aziraphale felt, had he not admitted his own feelings he would be eaten by fear of losing his friend. Now at least he had a hope they will get through this. Together.

He glanced at his companion who looked scared and defiant at the same time. Crowley was sure Aziraphale understood what was going on, what their coworkers were trying to do.

“Of course,” Michael confirmed.

“And in case you haven’t figured it out, traitor,” Hastur said, “if you refuse, you will both die.”

“That possibility crossed my mind, yes," Crowley smirked. "When should we..."

"No time like now,” Gabriel chimed in.

"Fine," Crowley shrugged and in few steps he crossed the distance between him and Aziraphale, sneaking hand around his waist and pulling him flat against his chest while bringing his face cheek to cheek with him, shielding the angel from the view.

Aziraphale tensed visibly, his hands pressing against Crowley’s shoulders in pretended attempt to get free as he moved his mouth close to the demon’s ear.

"Be rough, my dear, hurt me. It's ok, let’s give them what they want." Aziraphale whispered.

Crowley closed his eyes firmly for a split of a second, his grip on his best friend tightening and felt the angel squeeze him back in response.

"Don't touch me!" Aziraphale screamed suddenly and pushed Crowley away with full force. The demon staggered backwards.

"We will have sex or we are going to die," Crowley hissed. "We don't have a choice."

"We do have a choice, I have a choice," he was looking the demon in the eyes, chin lifted defiantly. "And I would rather die than let you lay your filthy hands on me."

The slap that landed on the angel’s face resonated through the whole room. Aziraphale covered his cheek with his palm, looking at Crowley in shock and betrayal.

The demon stepped towards him, took the lapels of his jacket and tore it open. The buttons scattered all over the floor.

"I am not going to die because of you," he said as he swirled still shocked angel around, pushed the jacket off his shoulders while bringing his hands back and used the jacket to tie them there.

"Crowley," Aziraphale breathed appalled. "You can't…"

"I can't? Now watch me."

A bare king size bed with a thin grey mattress appeared in front of them.

Crowley sneaked his hand around the angel’s body, deftly opening his trousers before pushing him onto the mattress.

Aziraphale without hands to slow the landing hit the mattress hard, but tried to get up almost immediately.

Crowley was on him the next second, keeping the struggling body down with one hand pressed firmly between his shoulder blades while pulling down the suit slacks with the other hand.

“Crowley, don’t do this, don’t do this, you don’t need to listen to them, Crowley, stop…” a constant stream of pleas was falling from Aziraphale’s lips, but it hasn't slowed the demon’s progress. He managed to bare angel’s whole behind to the half of his thighs and was now opening his own pants, taking out his cock and laying on the half-naked body.

“Crowley, Crowley, please, please, don’t umfhmfgm…” his panicked voice transformed into pitiful sounds when Crowley covered angel’s mouth with his large hand.

He was lying on him now, keeping him securely under him so he could use the free hand to guide his cock between Azeraphale’s cheeks and line it up with his hole. He used a miracle of his own to create some lubrication before pushing in.

Aziraphale's screams were barely contained by his hand, trashing body trying to shake him off, but he held firmly, steadily pushing in till he bottomed down, fully inside.

Apart from the horrible situation and horrifying circumstances, Azeraphale’s body felt like liquid heaven, flames of pleasure licking Crowley’s insides and trying to take over his mind. He fought for control. He couldn’t hurt his angel more than he had to, more than he already did.

He took a few seconds to catch his breath before he started to move his hips. His movements in and out of the angel’s body were slow at first and then got quicker and quicker. Aziraphale's protests haven’t died out but they changed somewhat and although to everybody else the sounds he made were the ones of distress and pain, to Crowley they sounded like what they really were - muffled cries of pleasure.

He was fucking Aziraphale hard and fast when he noticed in all that frenzy, the angel slowly started to cooperate, unconsciously meeting his brutal thrusts.

Crowley widened his stance and pushed his best friend into the bed with the weight of his whole body.

If this was supposed to work they had to persuade their audience this was an assault, not a pleasurable encounter, although it hadn't stop a small balloon of happiness expanding in Crowley’s chest at the evidence he really wasn't hurting his dear friend. At least not irreparably.

The pleasure was taking over him as he was getting close.

“I am going to come inside you,” he whispered into angel’s ear and could hear a series of answering muffled moans. He thrust into that heavenly heat three more times, his thrusts rough and powerful, before he froze in motion while waves of pleasure washed over him. He could feel Aziraphale’s body convulsing around his shaft, milking his orgasm, as the angel experienced an orgasm of his own, staining the mattress he was lying on.

Crowley miracled the evidence away and only hoped Aziraphale’s reaction was mistaken for suffering.

He pulled out of the used body, quickly putting his cock back into his trousers and then roughly pulling Azeraphale’s trousers back up over his ass.

The angel curled into a shaking ball, covering his face and Crowley felt as if somebody stabbed a knife into his heart. If he was the type for praying he would start praying now for this to be just a part of an act. All the hormones from his orgasm he wasn’t used to were messing with his mind and he wasn’t really sure what was true and what wasn’t.

“You can get up now,” he said awkwardly and put his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” he screamed and batted his hand away.

The knife in his heart twisted causing even more excruciating pain.

“Well done,” Michael clapped his hands. “You are free to go and do what the heaven and hell you want.

***

Suddenly he stood back in the park. He turned around frantically but Aziraphale was nowhere to be seen.

He waited for one hour (the longest hour in his life) to make sure no-one was following him before heading to their secret meeting place - small flat under the roof of city library they bought together in case they needed a safe spot to meet.

He opened the door, dreading what he will find there and stepped inside. In the next second, he was engulfed in a big hug of his beloved angel.

Crowley hid his face in the crook of Aziraphale’s neck, breathing deeply.

“I am so sorry,” he mumbled.

“Hush, dear,” the angel crooned, pressing a kiss into the demon’s hair and covering them both protectively with his wings. “It’s alright, everything is alright, we are alright.”

“I was scared,” Crowley admitted his voice shaking. “I was scared they will take you away from me. I was scared that I misunderstood, that your acting was for real, that I hurt you for real…”

“Now, shh, my wonderful demon. Look at me,” he ordered gently.

Crowley complied and smiled weakly when he looked into well known friendly, concerned but happy eyes.

"I wanted our first time to be different," Crowley complained weakly.

"And how long would we wait for it? Hmm?" Aziraphale chuckled. "Another thousand years? No thank you. Of course, I could do without Michael seeing my naked ass, but if they will leave us alone because of that, I will take it."

Crowley put his palm on angel’s cheek, caressing it lightly.

"I hit you," he remembered, remorse clear in his voice.

"Don't worry about it, dear. You know, it wasn't so bad and maybe after we got our fill of gentle lovemaking… maybe we could explore it a little bit more."

Crowley’s smile widened, grinning at Aziraphale.

"Look at how wonderfully dirty your mind is, angel of mine. You make me proud."

“I am not sure it’s the compliment I have strived for,” Aziraphale’s chuckled, “but I will take it nonetheless.”

He hugged the demon again with no intention of letting him go anytime soon.

“I love you,” he said and it was as if the Almighty caressed them both from head to toe.

Crowley swallowed and cleared his throat.

“In case, it wasn’t absolutely clear in the park, I love you too, angel.”

Aziraphale nodded, against his chest, still holding tight. “It was clear, my dear,” and it sounded like he was crying happy tears. “It has been clear for a few thousand years.”


End file.
